The Mandoa Raiders
by ssdaisydog
Summary: This is a one shot AU I wrote for a class. It takes place in the Mandalorian Wars


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**AN: ****Before we begin I would like to thank Savannah and Dawson for editing this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mandoa Raiders<strong>

The sun set against the horizon as vibrant color exploded against the pale sky. Revan stared longingly at it. Hoping that it would give him an answer. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves crash against the metal hull. In the distance he could hear the clanging of the metal below deck. The wind picked up and whistled soothingly in his ear as the salty breeze brushed his face, pushing his dirty blond locks back. The ragged scar that crossed his face was exposed before he opened his eyes, exposing his sea blue orbs that glowed with excitement as he saw his best friend walk toward him.

He was a tall bald man in his late twenties. Even though he was five years older than Revan they were best friends from the moment they met. Revan smiled as others on the deck scampered out of his way as he made his way over in a red silk suit jacket. With a glance he clamped his hand on the younger man's back. Together they marched to the edge of the ship and looked over at the other. Boots clanked behind them, both turned around to find a small woman with long black hair that ran down her back in waves. She had pale skin much like the other two men, however her eyes were an electric blue that almost seemed to glow.

"Alek, What a surprise brother." The young woman flashed the bald man a smile.

Alek rolled his eyes and glared at the hulking ship that looked like the hull was about to fall off. There was rust on the railing and holes in the deck. He glanced at his friend who had a frown etched into his face. Alek chuckled and slid over to sling his arms over the other two. "If I hadn't been on the Leviathan my whole life we wouldn't have it now. "

Revan ran his hand over the icy railing of his own flagship the Endar Spirit. "At least Carter didn't paint half your hull orange to try and cover up the rust.

The three friends laughed hard enough for the sound to echo against the sullen waves. They cut themselves off when they picked up on the stammering behind them. The three snapped around to find Carter looking exasperated while he gripped a stack of papers. Carter was nineteen years old and Revan's personal assistant. He had unruly black hair and chocolate eyes. Revan saw the papers and internally groaned. Carter took a few hesitant steps forward and passed the papers to his leader.

As soon as Carter was out of the way the three took off to Revan's room and sat around his desk. This room was the cleanest in the entire ship. The walls were like mirrors and even the desk, which from experience should have some disorder, was quite set. Alek lunged across the room to Revan's black leather chair.

"Surik, get me a drink." Alek said dismissively. The younger of the siblings stomped her feet and looked to Revan expectantly as he flipped through papers. When Revan never came to her defense she sighed and left to get her older brother some of the only pure water within hundreds of miles.

Revan threw the papers on his desk and put his hands in the air. "We are in the middle of the ocean! How am I still getting more paper work?" Revan was beyond annoyed at this point. Surik crept back in nervously when she heard her friend's outraged voice beyond the walls.

Alek took a tiny sip of his drink and gestured to the papers in front of him. "How much of this do you have left?" Instead of answering, Revan eyed the crystal drink in the older man's hand. When Revan never answered, Alek took another small taste. Beside him Surik shifted her feet causing the air to ring from where her boot scuffed the ground. Revan and Surik's gazes locked before they both looked back to the drink.

Slowly, Revan lost control of his smile as Alek went to take a larger gulp after deeming it safe. However, as grumpy as Revan was getting from having to look at a single piece of paper on his day off he never wants his friend to make a mess on his desk.

Revan stormed to the older man and ripped the salty drink from his grasp and without hesitating threw the entire thing out the small window. To the surprise of the three the splash was much louder than that a glass cup would create. Revan jerked his head back and stared out the window to find a man trying to swim back to the ship. His eyes widened as he tripped over himself to get above deck.

When he made it above he saw that Carter had, thankfully, gotten the crew together to hold off the raiders. The raiders were a tribe that had been causing trouble for the families of old war generals when they were pushed back long ago. Revan and Alek were part of such families and had grown up learning how to protect themselves. The first thing they learned was how to identify a Mandoa Raider. They were a tribe of people who believed in fighting to gain honor and respect. You could identify them by the tattoo they all owned on their shoulder. The next thing they were taught is to never turn down a personal challenge from one. They will see you as weak.

When the others went bellow deck the Leviathan drifted away to parole the area. So now it was the Endar Spirit against the Basilisk. Revan took a deep shaky breath when he recognized the blue tinted ship. It was the Raider's flagship. While both the Endar Spirit and the Leviathan were old and rusted the Basilisk was well taken care of. The only scratch on it was where they had skidded against the rock face after trying to go after Revan's father's ship.

Beside him Surik and Alek skidded to a halt. "That is Ordo's ship." Alek breathed. Revan nodded as a glint of determination.

"Revan, that's the man who-" Surik started softly before Revan cut her off with a deep growl.

"I know." He said simply before he sprinted away to help his crew, wishing that Ordo was already on board. Alek watched the man race away and pulled a boy to him that was charging past.

"Get someone on the hoses. You know the drill nock those raiders away." The boy nodded and took off in another direction. Alek took one last look at his sister before his senses were put on alert. He spun around as he heard a clicking. He pulled out his sword worried that the Raiders had made it onboard. Something was rolling on the ground. He watched hopeless as a screen of smoke fogged his sight everything turned dull as he could now feel his heart beat pounding in his skull like a drum as his adrenaline increased and he could hear every step a man took, every shout. He could smell the sweat and cleaners from the ship beside Revan's own. Something didn't add up. The raiders never used that tactic. They had always been known for honorable fights. They would never use smoke and smog as a shield.

"Revan." Surik croaked and it all made sense. The self-proclaimed lord of revenge had decided to take his. Surik pushed her brother forward and the two danced through the smog trying to find their friend. They made slow progress and only got to the edge of the ship in time to slip on the puddle by a drenched man. Alek swatted at the fog working to clear it. As the smoke cleared a little Alek could see Revan running around on the ship before them. He glanced back and saw his two friends. Surik, who was standing behind Alek, yelped as the ship rocked, and knocked her into her brother, who was fighting to remain on his feet. This proved to be too unbalancing for the man as he was knocked of his feet and pushed over the railing.

The shock was instant. The ice water engulfed their entire being dragging them down. They gasped for the air that was avoiding them at all cost. Slowly they kicked and fought their way towards any sign of light. However the shock that ran through them after hitting the water was freezing their senses and the light from the setting sun had now past. Water rushed through their noses burning the way in. As it choked their breath crippling them they felt a tug and a rush as all their sense were numbed.

The two siblings spat out water as they broke the surface and were pulled straight on deck without stopping. They sat for a moment catching their breath before slowly looking up to find themselves at the feet of a worried Carter. When the two tried to sit up and failed Carter called for help and had them dragged to safety. They were plopped down in a heap by the stairs. Alek watched lazily as a tiny river of water ran down the steps. Alek looked over to his equally dazed sister. "Why did we do that again?" He questioned softly.

Surik looked over at him with a smile. "Help Revan."

"Ahh." Alek nodded and his head clunked against the metal behind him. "Why did you fill that cup with ocean water?"

Surik glared at him and stumbled over as the ship rocked away. "Get it your self." She mumbled as her body shivered uncontrollably. Alek smirked at her before his eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Wait a second. I've fallen in hundreds in times. I'm fine." They heard a man chuckling and looked over to see Revan walking toward them.

"You had me worried there for a second." He said softly as a frown etched its way into his expression. Surik jumped up and smiled at him.

"I'm fine as well as you are. What happened?" Surik finished softly.

"Well, I stayed onboard and helped repel the Raiders."

Alek looked at him confused before Revan glided forward and grabbed both their arms. "We are still young. Our destiny is far off. Lets enjoy today." The three friends smiled warmly at each other before they turned to watch the moon guide the night.


End file.
